<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que Trelawney sin duda nunca predijo by Sukary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950929">Lo que Trelawney sin duda nunca predijo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary'>Sukary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Chiropractor Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una redada, Harry acciona sin querer un giratiempo adulterado que le descubre un futuro próximo en el que está a punto de romper con Ginny para follarse a Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lo que Trelawney sin duda nunca predijo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! (buenas noches, si estás en España) ^^</p><p>Este es un one-shot que escribí hace tiempo y que quedó guardado (y abandonado) en el ordenador sin saber por qué. Ahora, he decidido recuperarlo y aprovechar con él para pediros perdón, ante todo. Algunas lectoras habéis querido saber cuándo iba a actualizar las distintas historias que tengo pendientes, y por un problema personal casi seguro que no podré actualizar hasta agosto. Sé que es mucho tiempo y puede que haya gente que decida desligarse de las historias (lo cual me dará mucha penita pero podré entender). Y a los que tengáis más paciencia que un santo os prometo que las retomaré en agosto sin falta :) Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y la retroalimentación recibida con los fics ^^ Y espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña tontería que se me ocurrió un día.</p><p>Nota: en este one-shot Astoria Greengrass lleva muerta varios años.</p><p>Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter pertenece a JKRowling y a quienes adquirieron los derechos de explotación de su obra. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicar esta historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando él y sus hombres pudieron acceder al fin al sótano de la mansión Nott, todos contuvieron el aliento. La habitación, tenuemente iluminada con velas flotantes que jamás se consumirían, se les antojó una suerte de taller artesanal dedicado a la elaboración de un objeto prohibido desde hace décadas: el giratiempo.</p><p>A sus 35 años, Harry Potter aún recordaba la guerra como si la hubiera vivido ayer. En 1996, concretamente, la batalla llevada a cabo en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio se saldó, entre otras cosas, con la destrucción de las reservas de aquellos colgantes con forma de reloj de arena que permitían a uno regresar al pasado, modificarlo a su antojo si esa era su intención, y apreciar las consecuencias en el presente.</p><p>El peligro que entrañaban aquellos artefactos mágicos ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto era evidente: y es que cualquier escarceo a tiempo atrás, especialmente uno con muy malas intenciones, podría hacerlo volver. Por eso, cuando la Oficina de Aurores recibió varias llamadas por parte de algunos vecinos denunciando una presunta actitud sospechosa del heredero Theodore, a cuya familia ya tenían echado el ojo por otros conflictos que no venían a cuento, no les tembló la voz a la hora de pedir una orden de registro.</p><p>Y al final ahí estaban, aseveró Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras su equipo requisaba los cinco intentos de giratiempo hallados y ocupaba todo el material y los dispositivos que se habrían debido de emplear en su fabricación. La actuación había concluido con éxito y su antiguo compañero de colegio había sido detenido y puesto a disposición judicial con celeridad. Todo apuntaba a que Nott iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones para eludir Azkaban.</p><p>Harry completó el informe relativo al inventario obtenido durante la intervención y lo guardó en una carpeta de cuero marrón que acostumbraba a llevar consigo a todas partes. Luego ayudó al resto del equipo a cobijar el material requisado en un maletín especialmente encantado para garantizar la conservación de su contenido, en aras de ofrecerlo al Wizengamot como prueba.</p><p>Y todo habría terminado bien si en ese momento a Samuel Brown no se le hubiera resbalado uno de esos diminutos prototipos ("oye, aunque no me creáis no ha sido culpa mía, ha saltado de mis manos ¡como una snitch!") el cual cayó al suelo de madera del sótano provocando un tintineo similar al que harían unas campanillas, encendiendo la desconfianza de los aurores.</p><p>- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? ¿Debería sonar así? -preguntó Adrian Pucey ignorando a Brown, quien seguramente para excusar su torpeza seguía emperrado en asegurar que aquel artefacto tenía vida propia.</p><p>-Creo que no -susurró Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al giratiempo caído, observándolo con atención a través de sus gafas redondas-. Pero tampoco me sorprende; estos aparatos son "intentos de". Así que es posible que el sonido no sea la única cualidad que tengan alterada como, por ejemplo, que salten como snitches -agregó dirigiendo al avergonzado Brown una sonrisa torcida-. De hecho, puede que no funcionen. En fin -suspiró el auror recogiendo el colgante con una mano-, ya los analizarán en Misterios.</p><p>Pero fue mientras se incorporaba que el gryffindor sintió la pulsión mágica repentina contenida en el instrumento y, antes de que él y el resto de sus compañeros tuvieran la posibilidad de reaccionar, el reloj de arena giró lo suficiente como para catapultar a Harry a otra época.</p><p>Apenas un instante después, jadeando por el sorpresivo tirón dimensional, aterrizó en el salón de un amplio y moderno loft lleno de luz que no reconocía. En tonos a base de ocres, blancos y negros y algún azul, la habitación se erigía sobre un inmaculado suelo de madera de roble oscuro, con un inmenso ventanal desde el que se podía distinguir el pintoresco barrio mágico de Londres.</p><p>Harry suspiró profundo para mantener la calma y paseó por la estancia con la intención de localizar cualquier indicio que le pudiera situar en un tiempo exacto. Así era, al menos, como comenzaba el protocolo habitual que los aurores debían seguir en caso de verse envueltos en un viaje espacio-temporal involuntario.</p><p>Mientras deambulaba por la vivienda, aparentemente vacía, tuvo que admitir que su propietario tenía buen gusto con la decoración. <em>Y</em> <em>dinero</em>, Merlín, mucho dinero; el metro cuadrado de aquel lugar parecía costoso y el mobiliario no debía de estar al alcance de muchos bolsillos, confirmó tras fijarse en el chaise longue de tres plazas de la sala, las lámparas de araña de algunas habitaciones o la cama de matrimonio tamaño <em>king size</em> del dormitorio principal, amén de su anexionado armario ropero y su servicio contiguo con baño turco.</p><p>Y fue precisamente en el dormitorio cuando encontró la primera pista: un elegante reloj de plata con manecillas doradas anclado en la pared opuesta a la cama que, como todos los relojes mágicos, no solo daba la hora:</p><p>- Diez de abril de 2016 -murmuró Harry para sí mismo, pero era absurdo. En el presente, la redada a la mansión Nott la habían realizado un once de enero del mismo año por lo que, si ese reloj no estaba averiado, el giratiempo de aquel slytherin le había transportado a un futuro inmediato, de apenas tres tristes meses de diferencia-. Pero los giratiempos solo funcionan hacia al pasado… -continuó diciéndose, estupefacto por lo que Nott parecía haber conseguido.</p><p>Bajó la cabeza y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, suspirando profundo una vez más. El hecho de descubrir la época en la que se aterrizaba por error tenía por objeto conocer cuántas vueltas en sentido contrario se debían dar al reloj de arena para regresar al presente, pero el espacio de tiempo en esta ocasión era tan ridículo que Harry ignoraba cómo invertirlo. Y más aún si en vez de hacia atrás, le conducían hacia delante.</p><p>Tampoco tuvo mayor ocasión de seguir divagando, pues en ese momento escuchó el sonido brusco de Aparición en la chimenea del salón, señal inequívoca de que alguien había activado la red flu. Vale, necesitaba encontrar rápido un lugar en el que esconderse. <em>La cama, debajo de la cama</em>, concretó con urgencia al discernir el eco que producían los pasos de por lo menos dos personas dirigiéndose precisamente hacia la zona en la que se encontraba. Trató de controlar su agitada respiración y esperó.</p><p>En pocos segundos, su mirada atisbó desde debajo del colchón un par de mocasines marrones de charol y unas deportivas blancas algo desgastadas en la punta. Casualmente él tenía el mismo modelo; las usaba un montón porque le resultaban increíblemente cómodas.</p><p>- Túmbate boca abajo sobre la cama y quítate la camisa. Voy a descontracturarte la espalda. Tenía razón cuando te dije que este asunto te estaba sobrepasando un poco. Necesitas descargar toda esa tensión o te acabará pasando factura.</p><p>La voz sonaba suave, masculina y en ese momento hasta ronroneante, pero el timbre era inconfundible. Era el puto Draco Malfoy. ¿Por qué demonios el giratiempo de Nott le había redirigido a una escena futura que involucraba a su rival de colegio? Tampoco se llevaba tan bien con Malfoy. De hecho, apenas le era familiar; desde los juicios, se habían dedicado a tratarse con respeto y educación, especialmente desde que Albus acabó en Slytherin y se hizo muy buen amigo de su hijo Scorpius. Pero hasta ahí. La relación que mantenían era con y por los retoños de cada cual.</p><p>- No sé, Draco. Sé que lo haces por ayudar, pero me pone nervioso que… eh, me <em>toques</em> por, ya sabes, lo que vi.</p><p>La buena noticia es que Harry no tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos por controlar sus jadeos porque tras escuchar aquella segunda voz se olvidó hasta de respirar. Era <em>él</em> la persona a la que Malfoy había ofrecido dar un masaje. ¿Pero por qué no estaban en la clínica? ¿Y por qué había dejado de llamarle por su apellido? ¿Y a santo de qué venía eso de que le ponía <em>nervioso</em> que Malfoy le tocara? ¿Malfoy ponerle nervioso? ¿<em>A él</em>? ¡Era de coña!</p><p>- No va a pasar nada entre nosotros por un inocente masaje, Harry -insistió el rubio, y entonces el auror bajo la cama escuchó el sonido de una caricia sobre un trozo de tela-. Quítate la camisa y túmbate boca abajo, de verdad. Dicen que soy muy bueno en esto -comentó con cierta ironía mientras el auror veía cómo los mocasines daban media vuelta para perderse en el baño que guarecía el propio dormitorio, desde el que captó sonidos de andar rebuscando algo-. ¿Prefieres aceite o crema? También tengo un ungüento desestresante que elaboro yo mismo, pero te dejará un poco atontado y probablemente haga que te quedes dormido.</p><p>- La crema estará bien, gracias -finalmente, el Harry de debajo de la cama apreció descalzarse a su yo del futuro, así como el leve chirrido que produjo el colchón cuando se subió nuevamente a él. Una camisa de cuadros negra y roja, regalo de Hermione, cayó al suelo instantes después -. Oye, sé que estoy siendo muy pesado, pero no estoy seguro de si deberíamos seguir. Sabes que soy un hombre casado -murmuró en un suspiro ligeramente tembloroso la que sin duda era <em>La Versión Más Estúpida de Mí Mismo</em>, en opinión del Harry original.</p><p>A ver. Tenía que admitir que se le hacía un poco raro que Malfoy y él se tratasen con tanta familiaridad teniendo en cuenta que, en el presente, sus conversaciones se reducían a breves charlas sobre sus hijos, pero tampoco era nada del otro mundo que su yo del futuro hubiese decidido acudir a Malfoy para recibir un masaje. A fin de cuentas, el trabajo de un auror era agotador y el rubio se había convertido en un afamado quiromago con una larga lista de espera. Incluso conocía a varias amistades, como Seamus o Neville, que habían logrado pasar por sus "expertas manos" y quedado como nuevos.</p><p>Pero lo que todavía no entendía del todo es por qué a su versión solo tres meses más mayor le generaba tanta angustia la idea. A él, personalmente, nunca se le había ocurrido pasar por las profesionales manos de Malfoy, pero si así hubiera sido de seguro no habría estado tan inquieto porque era una soberana tontería. Y luego estaba la otra absurdez de recordarle a Malfoy su situación civil ¿a cuenta de qué? ¡Ridículo!</p><p><em>Bueno, Harry</em>, contraargumentó una voz en su cabeza, <em>también está eso de que</em> <em>el masaje va a dártelo en su cama y no en su puta clínica. </em>Y eso sí le resultaba extrañamente perturbador.</p><p>- Potter, joder -terció Malfoy percibiendo Harry cierta irritación en su voz en su regreso al dormitorio, seguramente con la crema-. Te lo digo en serio: tienes que dejar de obsesionarte tanto con el tema. Que un viaje no consentido en un giratiempo improvisado nos haya descubierto follando no quiere decir que vaya a pasar de verdad. Tú mismo dijiste que se trataba de un prototipo. Y ya te habré repetido como cien veces este último mes que <em>No Eres Mi Tipo</em>. Así que <em>relájate</em>, porque tu matrimonio seguirá a salvo pese a mi existencia -concluyó con un deje de burla.</p><p>El Harry de debajo de la cama agudizó un poco más sus sentidos de auror. ¿Un viaje no consentido en un giratiempo improvisado, había dicho? ¿Qué le había mostrado una escena en la que aparecía <em>follando</em> con Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas? Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con ganas para no reír y delatar así su presencia.</p><p>-Creo que no me estás entendiendo -entonces Harry miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos cuando escuchó la entrecortada respuesta de su otro yo, que por alguna razón le evocó el abochornante recuerdo de su yo adolescente el día que se confesó a Cho Chang. Sabía, por los mocasines, que Malfoy estaba parado de pie justo enfrente del colchón. Escuchó un profundo suspiro, muy habituales en él, que venía de la cama y afinó el oído-. <em>Me gustas mucho</em>, Draco. Ese es el puto problema. La visión que me enseñó el giratiempo ha hecho que piense demasiado en ti. Y no es la primera vez que me obsesiono contigo. Lo que trato de decir, es que no es que tenga miedo de que tú puedas intentar algo sino de que yo… no pueda <em>controlarme</em>, ¿entiendes? Y todo esto me está matando, Draco, porque aunque sigo casado ya no pienso en Ginny cuando estoy cachondo. Soy… incapaz de enfocarme en otra persona que no seas tú.</p><p>A las palabras del Harry del futuro les siguió un silencio que pareció durar una eternidad. Tanto Malfoy como el auror de debajo de la cama parecían estar conteniendo el aliento y, sin duda, al último la situación ya no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.</p><p>Al parecer, el viaje al que le transportó un giratiempo, muy probablemente el que ahora estaba viviendo, había logrado que volviera a obsesionarse con Malfoy de un modo bastante diferente a cuando le ocurrió en el colegio. Pero aquello no tenía sentido porque él, afortunadamente, tenía una esposa maravillosa y tres hijos a los que quería con locura, y ninguna tentación, por fuerte que fuera, le haría destruir eso. Y mucho menos con Malfoy, insistió, porque, dejando a un lado su descolorido pasado, era un <em>hombre</em> y él, definitivamente, <em>no era gay</em>. No encontraba nada erótico una polla empujando dentro de un culo. Le parecía que debía de doler horrores, por Merlín. Así que la única respuesta con sentido de todo aquello era que el giratiempo de Nott funcionaba peor que mal y le había conducido a una falsa visión de un futuro todavía más irreal.</p><p>Entonces alcanzó a ver cómo Malfoy se inclinaba un poco para desatar los cordones de sus zapatos y se subía en calcetines a la cama, que volvió a chirriar con el peso de un nuevo huésped sobre ella. -Así que… ¿dices que piensas en mí cuando estás cachondo? -le escuchó murmurar en un peligroso tono que puso al auror de debajo de la cama en estado de alerta, de nuevo. ¿Era cosa suya o Malfoy había cambiado repentinamente el chip y ahora estaba intentando <em>seducirle</em>? El Harry de arriba debió de asentir a la pregunta de Malfoy, porque este continuó- ¿Y qué te imaginas cuando lo haces?</p><p>- Que soy tu tipo, básicamente, y que voy a tu clínica para que me des un masaje de próstata.</p><p>El auror de debajo de la cama se pasó una mano por la cara en un intento por controlar la <em>vergüenza ajena</em> que le estaba dando su copia barata al compartir una fantasía tan cliché y simplona con un hombre que había dedicado su adolescencia a burlarse de cada cosa que decía. <em>Ahí lo tienes, Malfoy</em>, pensó no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa avergonzada, <em>demasiado fácil para no honrarme con uno de tus comentarios</em>.</p><p>Pero si creía que la risita que soltó el quiromago entonces corroboraría sus pensamientos, se equivocó de pleno:</p><p>- Veinticinco años de tira y afloja contigo y basta una mentira tan gorda como la de que no eres mi tipo para que te lo creas, Potter. Y ahora -añadió enmudeciendo la réplica que el Harry de arriba iba a darle-, ¿dónde decías que querías exactamente el masaje?</p><p>Cuando el Harry de abajo escuchó los primeros jadeos lanzó un <em>Silencio</em> no verbal y rogó, <em>suplicó con desesperación</em>, que una vuelta en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj de Nott fuese suficiente para devolverle de regreso a su maravilloso y estable presente.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>No es que Malfoy no fuera un tipo atractivo. Es que era <em>un</em> <em>hombre</em>. Y a él le gustaban <em>las mujeres</em>. Desde aquel terrible viaje con el giratiempo de Nott, de eso hacía semanas, aquel era el mantra que Harry se repetía cada vez que coincidía con el slytherin.</p><p>De hecho, nunca se había fijado, pero la verdad era que se veían mucho. Por sus hijos, claro, en eso no había andado errado. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro de que la relación que había entre ellos fuese solo de educado respeto mutuo, como se había emperrado en defender. No entendía cómo le había hecho falta un viaje espacio-temporal para darse cuenta de que esta no era la primera vez, ni mucho menos, que compartía una cerveza con Malfoy en la terraza de su jardín trasero en Hogsmeade mientras Albus y Scorpius jugaban al quidditch por los alrededores.</p><p>Y no solo hablaban de estos. Se descubrió a sí mismo prestando más atención a las conversaciones que mantenían y confirmó asombrado que eran de lo más variopintas. Desde trabajo, alguna anécdota, intercambio de opiniones sobre alguna noticia leída en la prensa, deportes, hasta temas mucho más personales, como la vida amorosa del propio Malfoy.</p><p>- ¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de ir de flor en flor -le confesó el rubio aquella tarde-. Echo de menos la estabilidad de una relación. Desde la muerte de Astoria no me he vuelto a involucrar así con nadie.</p><p>Y lo que era peor, se vio analizando sus propios comentarios:</p><p>- Pues yo a veces te envidio -cuando Malfoy le miró, Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? Llevo toda la vida con la misma persona. Ginny, aunque es maravillosa, ha sido mi única experiencia sexual -añadió bajando un poco la voz aunque no había temor de que nadie pudiera escucharle, pues estaban solos en casa-. Muchas veces me he preguntado qué habría sido de mí si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa por formar una familia. Si tras derrotar a Voldemort hubiese pulsado el botón de pause y me hubiese dejado llevar, acostado con otras personas… No me malinterpretes, estoy muy orgulloso y agradecido de los tres hijos que Ginny me ha dado y de lo feliz que me ha hecho sentir, pero creo que estamos de capa caída desde hace algún tiempo -reconoció dándole un sorbo a su botellín de cerveza bajo la atenta escucha de Malfoy-. El sexo, por ejemplo. Llevo casado más de quince años y evidentemente ya no es como al principio. Pero, de hecho, es que es peor de lo normal, porque a veces podemos estar varias semanas sin hacerlo en absoluto. Hablo en serio -aseguró ante la expresión incrédula que mostró el rubio con su comentario-. Me muero por probar cosas nuevas…</p><p>- ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, hacerlo con un hombre? -tanteó Malfoy acomodando su postura sobre el sillón de la terraza, con su mirada gris aparentemente distraída con la grácil floritura que ejecutó Albus con la escoba apenas a veinte metros de distancia-. Yo lo he probado más veces de las que puedo recordar y ha sido una experiencia de lo más satisfactoria. Además -agregó sin que Harry pudiese contestar-, si ahora te follaras a un tío, sin decirle nada a tu mujer, por la pura necesidad de desahogarte sexualmente y sin cambiar por ello tu heterosexualidad, ¿se consideraría infidelidad? Porque yo no lo tengo tan claro -concluyó con tranquilidad antes de darle un trago a su cerveza-. Y podría ser un buen arreglo, ¿no? Es decir, como dices que tienes tantas ganas de probar algo diferente… Y un culo es muy estrecho, ¿sabes? Hay que dilatarlo normalmente para que <em>entre</em>. Y aún así <em>aprieta</em> que da gusto. De hecho, a riesgo de meterme donde no me llaman, ¿has probado alguna vez el sexo anal, Potter? -dijo ahora, mirándole.</p><p>Oh, por Godric. Todo este tiempo, se percató el auror tras leer entre líneas, las señales de lo mostrado por el giratiempo de Nott habían estado ahí y él había estado tan ciego… Por supuesto que era el tipo de Malfoy, ahora lo veía claro. Cosa que, por otra parte, no entendía, pues el quiromago era un hombre atlético al que le gustaba cuidarse, elegante a la hora de vestir y con cultura general. Un apuesto crítico, eficiente en su trabajo y un imán a la hora de ligar. ¿Por qué se fijaría en él? Bueno, tampoco es que Harry se considerara un cero a la izquierda, pero había esperado que el rubio se centrara en alguien menos… más… <em>de su estilo</em>. Porque Harry era un auror perezoso fuera del trabajo, cuyo escenario de cita perfecta se resumía en un bol de palomitas, una peli de acción y una manta en el sofá; algo oxidado en el terreno sexual en comparación con la animada vida carnal que llevaba su interlocutor; y con una concepción de etiqueta radicalmente alejada de la del propio Malfoy, embutido en esos trajes a veces tan ajustados que complacían al mundo revelando su marcada complexión.</p><p>Harry era todo lo contrario a lo que a Malfoy parecía gustarle. Y, sin embargo…</p><p>Jodido Merlín. Ese <em>puto</em> giratiempo había acertado de pleno en que Malfoy parecía disponible para él. Por lo que en menos de tres meses, si no hacía algo pronto, ¡cabía la posibilidad de que ellos dos acabaran acostándose! <em>Pero recuerda: te gustan las mujeres</em>, le repitió nuevamente esa bendita voz de su cabeza, <em>y Malfoy es un hombre</em>. <em>Un hombre <span class="u">muy masculino</span></em>…</p><p>…que acababa de ofrecer su estrecho culo a un Harry que llevaba semana y media sin follar. <em>Oh, mierda, deja de pensar en tonterías</em>, se reprochó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. <em>Te gustan las mujeres y Malfoy no lo es, por el amor de Dios</em>.</p><p>- Potter, ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?</p><p>Pero Harry negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba su botellín medio vacío de cerveza sobre la mesita de la terraza y se levantaba con una excusa poco elaborada que barbotó con voz trémula antes de regresar al interior de su casa. Ya dentro, se encerró en el cuarto de baño de la planta baja y se lavó la cara con agua fría. <em>Te gustan las mujeres, Harry, las mujeres</em>, resonó con fuerza en su cabeza mientras se removía inquieto tratando de disimular su incipiente erección. Todo aquello era culpa de Malfoy con sus comentarios sobre agujeros estrechos y necesidades sexuales satisfechas. Con su descarado a la par que sutil ofrecimiento en un momento que sabía que causaría estragos en Harry porque le había confesado tan solo un instante antes que atravesaba una larga época de sequía.</p><p>Malfoy, no tan ajeno como Harry creía a sus preocupaciones, esbozó una sonrisa torcida cuando vio a Scorpius atrapar la snitch antes que Albus. Mientras su hijo celebraba la victoria ante la turbada expresión de su amigo, escrutó su reloj de pulsera y apesadumbrado descubrió que tenía que irse ya. Sus abogados habían requerido su presencia en el Ministerio para poder salvar el pellejo de Theodore, quien movido por un extraño sentimiento vengador le había dado, sin darse cuenta, el mejor regalo:</p><p>Un ingenioso hechizo erótico con forma de giratiempo diseñado especialmente para hacer escarmentar a Potter, pues su ávida faceta de auror y la actual Política Contra los Marcados habían fraguado algunos de los torpes intentos de su familia por recuperar la reputación de antaño. "Tienes una pequeña, por decirlo así, participación en la broma, Draco. Espero que no te importe. No encontré nada más divertido que pudiera fastidiarle tanto", le había advertido por carta junto a una explicación mas deliciosamente elaborada tan solo un día antes de la redada que sabía que Potter capitanearía y que se saldaría con su detención. Pero como no se trataba de un giratiempo de verdad, jamás podrían encerrarle por ello en Azkaban. Draco solo pensaba personificarse en el Ministerio durante el Juicio Oral como testigo para recordar al Wizengamot algo como eso, y estaba convencido de que lo dejarían libre.</p><p>Pero Potter no tenía por qué conocer la auténtica naturaleza de la visión que le había mostrado el falso giratiempo, ¿o sí? Aquel dato se perdería para siempre como secreto de sumario en las atestadas dependencias del tribunal y como el daño, por decir algo, ya estaba hecho, pensó con malicia dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada del baño, se permitiría disfrutar de las consecuencias y ver si estas, en menos de tres meses, les llevaban a algún puerto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que os haya gustado! :) ¿Algún comentario? *-*</p><p>XOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>